Modus
by Blueincarnation
Summary: "Jika kau ingin belajar anatomi, lihatlah langsung ke tubuhmu atau tubuh temanmu." Sasuke mengernyit, tidak setuju dengan kata 'tubuh temanmu' yang Sakura gunakan. Tapi toh, akhirnya ia tidak membahas./"Dan jika kau ingin belajar cinta, langsung saja datang padaku, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis—modus. Sementara Sasuke termenung—membeku./"S-Saver Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"


**Title:** _"Modus"_ | **Author:** _Blueincarnation_ | **Genre:** _romance, humor (?)_ | **Rated:** _K+_ | **Disclaimer:** _"Naruto will always own to Masashi Kishimoto"_ | **Nomor Prompt:** _#62_ | **Category Contest:** _SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

|.|

 **Summary:**

"Jika kau ingin belajar anatomi, lihatlah langsung ke tubuhmu atau tubuh temanmu."

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak setuju dengan kata 'tubuh temanmu' yang Sakura gunakan. Tapi toh, akhirnya ia diam saja—tidak membahas.

"Dan jika kau ingin belajar cinta, langsung saja datang padaku, Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis—modus. Sementara Sasuke termenung—membeku.

|.|

 _ **For S-Saver Contest Banjir TomatCeri VI**_

* * *

Pukul empat sore, Konoha diguyur hujan. Akibatnya, beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tidak membawa payung memilih untuk menunda kepulangan mereka sejenak—sementara menunggu hujan hingga reda.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura—sepasang _classmate,_ sahabat sejak kecil, sekaligus tetangga bersebelahan rumah itu juga tak terkecuali masuk dalam daftar siswa yang bertahan sejenak di sekolah. Niat awalnya, Sasuke hendak menunggu di kelas—barang sekadar untuk tiduran, duduk-duduk melamun, atau membaca yang menjadi hobinya. Namun, suasana kelas yang ribut membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama di sana.

Akhirnya, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk minggat ke perpustakaan—yang tampaknya jauh lebih tenang. Ia bahkan memilih duduk di paling pojok, terapit oleh dinding di bagian belakang dan rak buku-buku sastra di bagian depan.

Keheningan yang sempurna itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat, sampai salah seorang sahabatnya—yang masuk dalam kategori orang paling berisik nomor dua setelah Naruto menghampirinya.

Dia Haruno Sakura. Si gadis _pink_ yang tidak bisa diam—terutama bagian mulutnya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, entah bagaimana dulu dia bisa bersahabat dengan gadis antik yang satu ini. Karena secara teori, mereka sangat berlawanan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Dan jika kubilang tidak?"

"Oh, aku tetap akan menemanimu, hehe." Sakura cengengesan, tersenyum lebar sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan bosan— _sudah kuduga_ , batinnya.

Sasuke mengambil buku sastra terdekat dan mulai membaca. Melihat hal yang dilakukan oleh sang sahabat, Sakura meniru pemuda itu dan melakukan hal yang sama—hampir persis—kecuali bagian Sasuke yang larut menikmati bacaannya sementara Sakura tidak. Sebuah kerutan samar tercipta di antara kedua alis Sakura.

Ah, sepertinya dia tidak bisa memaksa kalau memang tidak suka membaca.

"Apa kau tidak bosan, Sasuke _-kun_? Kau sudah membaca buku yang sama selama satu setengah jam. Aku bahkan hampir mengira kau tidak berkedip sekalipun saat membacanya. Apa matamu tidak perih, huh?"

"Hn."

"Wah, kau bahkan hampir menghabiskan bukumu itu. Lihat! Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi. Astaga."

"Hn."

"Dan hei! Aku menemukan tiga buku yang sama dengan buku yang kau baca, Sasuke _-kun_!"

"Hn."

"Oh, yang ini seri keduanya. Coba kulihat apa ada seri lanjutan yang lain. Mungkin aku bisa menemukannya untukmu."

"Hn."

"Aku me—"

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah dari bukunya, berhent membaca sejenak selagi mata tajamnya memandang Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, silakan duduk di pojok yang lain agar aku bisa membaca dengan tenang." Suaranya berat, datar dan dalam. Dan yang terpenting, lelaki itu sedang menyindirnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Andai aku bisa menutup mulutku, pasti akan kulakukan sejak dulu, Sasuke _-kun._ Sulit sekali rasanya hidup tanpa bicara." Sakura mencoba mencari-cari alasan. Ia mengumpulkan buku-buku yang tadi diambilnya dalam satu tumpukan.

"Bacalah sesuatu, Sakura. Maka kau akan diam."

"Tapi aku tidak suka membaca. Aku tidak suka teori. Aku lebih senang praktek langsung, Sasuke _-kun_."

"Tapi tidak semua hal bisa dipelajari melalui praktek, Sakura. Kau juga harus membaca teori terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tahu." Sakura mengangguk—mengangkat bahu. Tumpukan buku di sampingnya belum tergerak se- _inchi_ pun, meski Sasuke sudah menyuruhnya untuk membaca sesuatu.

"Jika kau ingin belajar anatomi, lihatlah langsung ke tubuhmu atau tubuh temanmu."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar ini. Ia sungguh tidak setuju dengan kata 'tubuh temanmu' yang Sakura gunakan. Tapi toh, akhirnya ia diam saja—tidak membahas.

"Jika kau ingin belajar tentang alam semesta, lihatlah ke sekelilingmu. Jika kau ingin belajar tentang makhluk hidup, lihatlah langsung ke makhluk hidup itu. Atau—"

Nada suara Sakura tiba-tiba berubah. Sasuke makin menjungkitkan alisnya. Ia tahu sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tengah merencakan sesuatu, atau tepatnya berencana mengatakan sesuatu dan firasatnya sungguh tidak enak. Astaga.

"Dan jika kau ingin belajar cinta, langsung saja datang padaku, Sasuke _-kun_." Sakura tersenyum manis—modus. Sementara Sasuke termenung—membeku.

Nah, sebenarnya Sasuke sedang bertanya-tanya. Kira-kira apa motif tersembunyi di balik pernyataan Sakura?

Ada yang bisa memberitahunya?

Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke bimbang—memutuskan mana yang lebih menarik antara buku sastra yang dipegangnya, atau Haruno Sakura yang tersenyum manis dan hanya berjarak kurang dari selangkah darinya.

Astaga.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Mind to review, again?  
_


End file.
